The present invention relates generally to media handling in an imaging device and, more particularly, to a method that analyzes one or more criteria to select a media ejection sequence.
In imaging devices such as inkjet and electrophotographic printers, the typical imaging process includes picking a sheet of media from an input tray, feeding the sheet through an imaging zone and then ejecting the sheet through an output port into an output tray. In the process of ejecting the media sheet, one problem sometimes encountered is the under-ejection or over-ejection of the printed sheet. Under ejecting a sheet can leave the sheet in the path of a reciprocating carriage or other mechanism, thereby smearing the printed image and damaging the sheet and/or the mechanism. Over ejecting a sheet can cause the sheet to sail over the output tray and onto a support surface or floor, potentially damaging the sheet and fouling print job collation.
Prior imaging devices have utilized different ejection sequences based on the type of media being printed and the print speed required. In general, photo, glossy and other media with lower sheet-to-sheet friction need a slower ejection speed for the media to clear the output port. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,537 discloses utilizing a slower media ejection speed for printing glossy media sheets to allow the sheets to move more gently into the output tray. By contrast, plain paper and other media with greater sheet-to-sheet friction generally require a faster ejection speed for the media to clear the output port.
One example of a printer that utilizes different ejection speeds is found in the DeskJet(copyright) 970 inkjet printer, manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Co. of Palo Alto, Calif. This printer selects between a fast and a slow media ejection speed based on the print quality selected by the user (Best, Normal or Draft). The printer will select the slower ejection speed for the Best and Normal settings where printing speed or throughput is less critical to a user, and the faster speed for Draft print jobs where greater throughput is desired. However, the two ejection speeds are not optimized for the numerous media types that may be printed on the printer, and under-ejection and over-ejection may still occur.
Thus, a need exists for an improved method for reliably ejecting media that addresses the limitations of the prior art.
The present invention provides a method for analyzing one or more criteria to select an optimized media ejection sequence. One embodiment of the method of the present invention can be broadly summarized by the following steps: determining a stiffness of the media sheet; using the stiffness to identify from a plurality of ejection sequences an optimized ejection sequence; and ejecting the media utilizing the optimized ejection sequence.
In another embodiment, the method may be broadly summarized by the following steps: determining a print job characteristic; identifying an optimum print setting from the plurality of print settings that is best suited for the content characteristic; and utilizing the optimum print setting to print the document.
In another embodiment, the method may be broadly summarized by the following steps: determining a stiffness of the media sheet; determining a print job characteristic; using the stiffness and the print job characteristic to identify from a plurality of ejection sequences an optimized ejection sequence; and ejecting the media utilizing the optimized ejection.
In another embodiment, the method may be broadly summarized by the following steps: determining a location of marking material on the media sheet; using the location of marking material to identify from a plurality of ejection sequences an optimized ejection sequence; and ejecting the media utilizing the optimized ejection sequence.
In another embodiment, the method may be broadly summarized by the following steps: determining a mass of marking material on the media sheet; using the mass to identify from a plurality of ejection sequences an optimized ejection sequence; and ejecting the media utilizing the optimized ejection sequence.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.